My Precious Tale
by kurtstanleyteh
Summary: Alvar, a young adult, dreams of meeting his biggest inspiration all throughout his life. NiGHTS makes her way flying through the starry night skies after her final showdown with Reala and Wizeman. As the story progresses, their friendship will soon evolve to a whole new level of desire and passion.
1. An Unexpected Encounter

_NiGHTS belongs to SEGA. Even though NiGHTS is genderless, I see her as a female because of her slim built and elegant British accent. The name of my own character/alter-ego here is Alvar. The story is basically about my interaction with NiGHTS which took place after the events of "NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams" and is actually based on my real life experiences that I have went through over the years as a student and a person._

_Warning: This chapter contains sexual content and is only an appropriate target for readers who are 18 years old and above. Read at your own risk._

"An Unexpected Encounter"

My body was aching and I was very tired after a long day of listening to songs dedicated to my wonderful inspiration. I was wearing a chartreuse T-shirt and short powder blue shorts that quiet evening. I took off my headphones, shut down my laptop, and put them back to their original places. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth and got out afterwards.

I put on my gray hoodie, switched on a blue night light, took off my glasses, covered myself with a blanket and fell asleep on my bed at 12:00mn in my air-conditioned bedroom. I had little trouble sleeping and couldn't let the inspiration out of my head due to her infatuating and angelic appearance. When the clock strikes 2 in the morning, I felt someone touching my face.

The soft cottony touch was so relaxing that I couldn't help but feel it more and more. Suddenly, when I opened my eyes, I saw a human-like creature with blue sparkly slit-pupiled eyes floating in mid-air, staring at me out of curiosity and gently stroking my cheek with her slim hand.

"Could it be?", my thoughts asked. I rubbed my eyes, got up, switched on the lamp at the top of the drawer beside my bed and wore my glasses to see who that was. The airborne creature wore a purple striped jester hat, a magenta collared vest with red and gold highlights covered with little blue diamonds and gold star buttons, white long sleeves with purple and gold patterned cuffs, a pair of white gloves, violet tight overalls around her feet up with pink and gold tints surrounding her ankles, and a large red jewel latched on her chest. She is none other than NiGHTS The Nightmaren.

She carefully landed on my bed, smiled at me innocently and said "Hello there". I was stunned and felt so ecstatic that I get to see NiGHTS for the first time. Tears of joy started to flow out of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I hugged her so gently and she hugged me back, feeling the radiance from the red jewel and capturing the ornate scents of lavender and ocean blue from her distinctive outfit. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe you are here! You don't know how happy I am to see you!", I said while crying happily. After we hugged for one minute, our conversation began.

* * *

NiGHTS: (giggles) It's really nice to see you too. I've heard that you are my biggest fan.

Alvar: Yes I am. My name is Alvar. It's a great honor to finally meet you. Each day and night, I couldn't stop thinking about you because you are the most inspirational figure to me.

NiGHTS: How thoughtful of you, Alvar.

Alvar: By the way, how did you get in my bedroom?

NiGHTS: I was flying around until I saw a small blue light shimmering beside the drawer, so I flew to your window and opened it.

Alvar: Oh you mean the night light, that's how. I didn't hear you open the window because I was sleeping too comfortably. Did you close it? 'Cuz I don't want to waste the air conditioner.

NiGHTS: Of course I did. I am feeling the chilly air surrounding your room right now.

Alvar: Anyway, I've heard that you have a brother and a creator. Their names are Reala and Wizeman, right?

NiGHTS: That's correct. I didn't like their plan in taking control of Nightopia and fill it all with nightmares. I had no choice but to turn against them. I had to do it because I wanted to protect the peaceful dream world.

Alvar: I see. Are they dead?

NiGHTS: (sadly) Yes. It's really hard to accept the loss of people who grew up with me. But when I found out their true colors, I seem to forget them as my family.

Alvar: (comforting NiGHTS) There there. I'm here for you NiGHTS.

NiGHTS: (smiling) Thank you.

Alvar: What does Nightopia look like?

NiGHTS: Nightopia is such a wonderful place. Once you are asleep, you first arrive at the Dream Gate where you will find 6 doors. Each door leads to a different world that reflects on your heart. The different worlds have diverse sceneries and magnificent gardens. You should visit there someday. You can't imagine what's in store for you.

Alvar: Sounds like a really wonderful place. I would certainly visit Nightopia. Just take me there, alright?

NiGHTS: (gives a thumbs up) You got it!

Alvar: I've been listening to songs performed by so many talented UK artists all day. I couldn't stop listening to them because they are all dedicated to you. Most of them are indie, folk, R&B, jazz, and classical ballads, as well as euphoric electronic dance hits.

NiGHTS: You dedicated all those songs to me? (touched) Awww, that's really sweet.

Alvar: I just wanted to thank you for inspiring me to become the person I really am today. Because of you, I've become a positive emo guy and I'm able to express and appreciate the genres of music that I really love to listen. You made me the way I am and I will never forget that.

NiGHTS: You are very welcome. I never thought that I could inspire someone like you.

Alvar: (chuckles) I'm glad you said that.

NiGHTS: Do you have friends?

Alvar: Of course, I have lots of friends in college actually. But most of them are acquaintances and I only have a few good friends who are there for me. I never really get to hang out with them because I didn't have the time. I was too busy finishing my homework and studying for exams. I also have friends back in high school who were nice to me at first but made fun of me for no reason. They thought that I am a mean, arrogant, and selfish person which I most certainly am not. They just said that because of envy, insecurity and low self-esteem. And obviously, they had the nerve to take out their own problems on me although I'd never done anything to hurt them, not even once. I've been through a lot of turmoil as a student and I don't want those unpleasant moments to ever transpire again.

NiGHTS: No matter what happens, I will always be here for you, Alvar. I am your good friend and you can tell me anything.

Alvar: Thank you very much, NiGHTS. (both hug) I knew you'd come around at the right time.

* * *

Our conversation lasted for an hour and I had one question that I was too shy to ask. But I have to remove my inhibitions and have the confidence to ask her.

* * *

Alvar: Um, NiGHTS? There's something that I wanted to ask you.

NiGHTS: What is it, Alvar?

Alvar: I know we've both just met and it's a bit awkward to ask you this. In fact, I've never experienced the powerful kind of satisfaction before. (blushing) Whenever I feel depressed, I just pleasure myself until I reach the point of no return. So I'm asking you straightforwardly. Will you do the honors to make love with me?

(NiGHTS and Alvar silently looking at each other for a short time)

NiGHTS: Sure. Anything that your heart desires, I'll accept it. I also want to experience that "make love" thing. (giggles)

Alvar: Wonderful.

* * *

I stood up and walked towards the door and locked it. I went back to my bed, sitting next to the purple jester. "I love the way your eyes sparkle like the stars that twinkle brilliantly in the dark sky", I complimented. "And I love the way you wear that smile just like the dazzling crescent moon", NiGHTS complimented as well. As we moved closer, her heavenly lips pressed against mine, exploring the mesmerizing blends of fruity rosewater of hers and icy spearmint of mine.

Our eyes closed, we blushed and started to kiss passionately. It was the first and luscious kiss that I have never felt before, yet it made me crave for more. NiGHTS moved nearer and wrapped her arms around me while I did the same. Our tongues slithered like ecstasy coursing through our veins and adrenaline rush emanating underneath our spines. I licked NiGHTS's neck adoringly while she placed her hand below to rub my crotch, letting out delicate moans.

As I took off all my clothes, NiGHTS took off her vest, long sleeves, and tight overalls, leaving her jester hat and gloves intact. I stared at her captivating nude body until she floated out of bed, knelt down and gazed at my throbbing member becoming longer and stiffer. I was sitting down on the left side of the bed with my legs spread and heels raised like wearing high heeled shoes.

NiGHTS started giving me a handjob with her loose fist. I moaned faintly from her magical hand fondling my sensitive part. NiGHTS blushed deeply as she suddenly kissed the tip and sucked my member until she performed a deep throat and caressed my sack with her other hand, giving me refreshing and revitalizing shivers.

I panted frequently and blushed at the same time as I almost reached my swelling peak. I thrusted my hips easily, held the back of her head and pushed and pulled further and faster until, "Ooohhh goooodddd!", I exclaimed while I ejected temperate liquid in her mouth which she swallowed in the process.

"Are you alright?", I asked NiGHTS, "I'm fine. There's no need to worry.", she replied while wiping her mouth. "Now it's your turn", NiGHTS stood up and lied down on the bed with her legs opened, revealing her private area. As she laid her head on a pillow, she moaned softly when I massaged her pearl with two fingers in a circular motion.

I inserted my digits immediately as she blushed and let out a cry in an appealing manner, grasping the pillow with her right hand and the bedsheets with her left hand, suggesting that she loved being fingered. She gasped and gave out charismatic moans as I stimulated her moistened sides and G-spot in a variable speed, shifting her hips rhythmically, until her pelvic muscles constricted and spasmed. I quickly took out my fingers when NiGHTS cried "Oooohhhh myyyy looorrrddd!", as she gushed out clear fluid, leaving a wet mess on the bed.

NiGHTS took breaths for seconds, got up, switched places with me, and asked me, "Shall we?", which I nodded in response. She softly touched my chest, gently pushed me down to rest my head on a pillow and prepared for her dominant position. I switched off the lamp while NiGHTS grabbed my upright manhood and lowered herself slowly until she felt the penetration of her sweet spot.

As NiGHTS placed her gloved hands on my bare chest and moved her hips vertically, we flushed acutely and our bodies felt entirely hotter but the air conditioner luckily cooled us down. We moaned seductively and breathed profoundly as I clutched the bedsheets. She leaned forward whilst exhibiting an amorous smile, wrapped her arms around me once more and licked my neck with enticement, allowing me to emit enchanting moans. I placed mine on her back as her breasts compressed against my chest, causing our hearts to beat rapidly. The red jewel on her chest began to heat up, offering a gratifying indulgence in our night of passion.

Fervent thoughts came running through our minds and I never knew our bond could grow stronger than ever albeit we met for the first time. NiGHTS constantly displayed an alluring grin whilst continuously humping me from a gradual to a quick rate. We clasped hands and French kissed irresistibly as we went through a deeper penetration. I felt her inner walls lubricate and tighten around my manhood, providing an invigorating and titillating sensation.

NiGHTS held on to my wrists while I gripped the pillow with both hands, our eyes shut firmly, and our teeth clenched until we climaxed. "Oooohhhh fffuuuccckkk!", I hollered while NiGHTS raised her head and groaned provocatively as she felt my warm seed squirt inside her.

We inhaled and exhaled repeatedly until we sighed in relief after our intense scene of fiery pleasure. NiGHTS crawled toward me and whispered, "I love you Alvar". I replied to her, "I love you too NiGHTS". I took off my glasses, covered ourselves with my blanket and we affectionately and cozily embraced each other asleep until morning, satisfied with flying colors.

My friendship with NiGHTS grew better than expected until we became lovers in such tender hours of darkness. She is a great and caring soulmate and I will always trust her whenever I feel lonely. Regardless of the challenges that we may encounter, I hope that our devotion would always remain seamless, as long as we have the courage and free will to overcome them.

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. A Wonderful Visit

_The 2nd chapter around. References of songs belong to their respective artists._

"A Wonderful Visit"

NiGHTS and I fell asleep after our lovemaking scene. My subconscious form appeared in a black screen. I was wearing my glasses, navy blue T-shirt, gray hoodie, a pair of white gloves with jewels encrusted at the back, short yellow shorts, black socks, and brown trainers. Then I saw a small white light shining above.

I ran forward and opened my arms wide until everything goes white and the screen changed to an elegant, dusky location. The gates opened on their own and I walked towards the entrance and collected blue orbs in front of me. As I entered, I saw a circular courtyard and a gorgeous fountain in the middle. I looked around and smiled at the beautiful landscape.

* * *

"Hoo hoo! Welcome to the Dream Gate, Visitor. Is this your first time here?", a voice of a kind gentleman asked me. I turned around and saw Owl. I was surprised to see him and I said, "Yes, this is certainly my first time to be here. Greetings, my name is Alvar, I am 21 years old. It's a delight to meet you, Sir". Owl said, "Ooh, an adult! Well, most of the Visitors here are children. We rarely see adults visiting the Night Dimension. I suppose you are very lucky to end up here."

Suddenly, Owl and I heard someone playing the song "Dreams Dreams" with a flute. When we looked up to see who was playing, we saw NiGHTS with an invisible flute. I called her name and she looked at me. "Alvar! You're here!", she said to me. She flew down while I ran towards her and we hugged and kissed.

"It's so nice to see you again!", I stated joyfully. NiGHTS giggled and replied "The same goes to you". "Oh! I assumed you both already met", Owl stated gleefully. "Indeed Sir Owl. NiGHTS flew in my house and slept with me. We had the most romantic evening ever.", I replied with an awestruck tone.

"Hey Alvar! Do you want to dualize with me?", NiGHTS asked me and I exclaimed "Sure!" out of excitement. Our palms touched as sparks of light and twinkle dust glistened. My body merged with NiGHTS and we happily began flying around the night sky. I was overwhelmed and astonished with the exquisiteness of the Dream Gate.

We continued flying around, paralooping, collecting blue orbs and passing through rings until NiGHTS and I stopped flying. "Alvar, hold on! You see that dark ocean over there? It's best that you don't go near it.", NiGHTS said as she pointed the black surface below us. "Oh my, I think I know what that is. If I fell on that dark ocean, my soul will be trapped in nightmare forever.", I said and became alert at the same time. "That's right. I don't want to put myself or any of the Visitors in danger. I also don't want to see you suffer the way I did from Reala.", NiGHTS said with concern.

We both flew back to the courtyard and I merged out of NiGHTS. Suddenly, I saw red light glowing on both of my hands. "Could this be? It's the Red Ideya of Courage!", I shockingly exclaimed. NiGHTS and Owl both looked at my glowing hands. "That's amazing Alvar! Once you possess the Red Ideya, its energy will protect you from nightmares. I also wanted to tell you that the evil Nightmarens, including Reala and Wizeman, no longer exist so much to your convenience, you are completely free to explore any of the worlds you wish to visit", NiGHTS explained with enthusiasm.

"Well that's a relief. I was a little nervous about that. If that's the case, does that mean the other 4 Ideya are with me all along?", I asked without being panicked. "Exactly!", she answered. When I looked at my hands again, the glowing light changed from Red to White, Blue, Green, and Yellow. I became speechless, leaving my mouth agape, hinting that I got a very lucky break to visit Nightopia.

It was unbelievable for me that I have acquired the Ideya of Purity, Intelligence, Growth, and Hope all at the same time. NiGHTS and Owl felt really happy for me, ensuring that I am the very first Visitor to obtain the 5 Ideya before the start of my dream journey. NiGHTS floated and I walked towards a door at the very left. I slowly opened the door as we disappeared in a bright light.

* * *

I closed my eyes as I felt weightless. When my feet touched the ground, NiGHTS and I arrived at Aqua Garden. I realized that the worlds I was visiting were those that took place in "Journey of Dreams". Now I know what to expect once I visit the other worlds at a later time.

I walked around the aquarium-like location and I stepped on the ground that is entirely sandy, similar to a beach. I get to see flying fish and giant bubbles, as well as cute little creatures known as Nightopians. I played with the bubbles and NiGHTS joined in.

We had so much fun playing and laughing and we both jumped into the ocean to take a quick dive. We get to see a bunch of coral reefs and so many fish. We got out of the ocean and the magical wind swiftly dried off our clothes after they were soaked in the water.

I held NiGHTS's hand and she held mine, signifying our bond growing closer and warmer. We went towards the door that leads to the next world and as I opened it, we reached Crystal Castle. My amazement never wore off as I saw every object and building made wholly out of glass, including a frozen waterfall.

While walking, some thoughts came inside me and I was thinking about the resemblance of glass to fragility. I easily got the visualization that even though a broken glass can never be fixed, fragility can by simply believing and trusting myself, as well as determining what's true to my heart.

Everything around me was so illuminating that I blissfully ran in and out of the palace until I discovered a treasure chest. NiGHTS followed me and observed what I have found. I opened the chest and it turns out to be full of blue orbs.

"This is incredible! These orbs are not only for collecting, but also act as a cure for sick Nightopians.", NiGHTS asserted in a nice manner. I saw a Nightopian who was not feeling well so I walked near to it and gave a blue orb. The cute little creature ate the orb and felt better than ever. It got up freely and kissed me on the cheek as it flew far away. NiGHTS smiled at me for doing a good deed and I was contented that I get to help those who are in need.

* * *

NiGHTS and I went on the way to the door which leads to another world. As we came in, I saw the woods where everything is green. Most of them are enormous trees and bushes. I also saw a lot of colourful floating balloons. We landed on a world known as Memory Forest. NiGHTS told me to touch a tree to see what memories I have.

As I touched it, I saw the recollections of me hanging out with my friends back in college. Those were the best memories that I have ever kept. I treasured all the good ones in my heart while I put the bad ones out of me. I slightly sunk my head and frowned, thinking about my friends who already went their separate ways. NiGHTS placed her hand on my shoulder and reassured that she will always be with me no matter what. I smiled in response, with tears trickling down my face again.

As I wiped my eyes, I gasped and saw a huge stage. "Oh my God! I always wanted to sing in the center of the stage. Come with me, NiGHTS. I want to show you my true talent.", I said while holding her hands. "Why not? After all, you've been listening to great music these days. Go right ahead. Get up there and break a leg!", NiGHTS replied with a kind heart. I smiled excitingly so I scurried towards the stage and NiGHTS became the audience to support me. Owl also came in to see what was going on. I picked up a microphone, put on the white headphones, and adjusted the speakers in a moderate volume.

Colorful lights began to shine and music began to play as I started singing 20 of my favourite songs: Every Teardrop is a Waterfall by Coldplay, Wonderful Life by Hurts, Love Me Again by John Newman, Baby by Rudimental ft. MNEK & Sinead Harnett, White Noise by Disclosure ft. AlunaGeorge, Cinderella by Diana Vickers, Every Night I Say a Prayer by Little Boots, Lights by Ellie Goulding, Starlight by Sophie Ellis-Bextor, Imagine It Was Us by Jessie Ware, The Last Dance by Clare Maguire, Shake It Out by Florence + the Machine, People Help the People by Birdy, My Heart Takes Over by The Saturdays, Propeller Seeds by Imogen Heap, Feel It All by KT Tunstall, Stranger by Goldfrapp, Still by Daughter, Strong by London Grammar, and Salvation by Gabrielle Aplin. "WOOOOO! GO ALVAR! GIVE IT ALL YOU'VE GOT!", NiGHTS cheered while I was performing live.

I also performed another song called One Thousand Suns (Soundprank Vocal Mix) by Chicane & Ferry Corsten ft. Christian Burns for my finale. After the concert, I took off the headphones, NiGHTS approached the stage and hugged me. "You are so amazing! I never knew you could sing in both voices. You have quite such a marvelous talent that is absolutely deep down in your heart.", NiGHTS praised merrily.

"I've been rehearsing lately and I guess my vocal chords spectacularly improved. My dream finally came true, with many thanks to you.", I reacted with so much admiration. I even asked if she wanted to be in a band with me someday. "Oh I'd love to!", she agreed. "Fantastic! I would play the keytar, you would play the synthesizer with a built-in drum machine and vice versa and both of us could be vocalists in almost every song. Wouldn't that be great?", I conveyed proudly.

* * *

A door appeared at the back of the stage and we opened it to explore a different world. I felt my trainers touch the grass, as well as sunflowers and large dandelions that rose from the ground. I even saw several windmills and many trees that bloom cherry blossoms. NiGHTS and I entered a world called Pure Valley.

We then encountered an octopus-like creature known as Octopaw. We both dualized and started chasing it around the valley while paralooping, collecting blue orbs and passing through rings. We ended up with its ink splattered all over us. I merged out of NiGHTS, approached a river nearby and we washed ourselves until the ink fades away.

The water also eliminated some of the flaws on my face and skin so I washed myself again until I was contented with my soft and smooth younger-looking appearance. I picked up a sunflower and gave it to NiGHTS. "Why thank you Alvar. That's very sweet of you.", NiGHTS was touched with the simple gift. "It's the best that I can do, darling.", I responded flatteringly.

We went to a door where one more world awaits us. The world consisted of amusement rides in an abandoned desert. We were in a world identified as Lost Park. I found a roller coaster wagon as NiGHTS followed me. Both of us got in and were ready to enjoy the ride of a lifetime.

Once the ride started, we raised our hands and shouted for joy. "WOOOHOOO! I AM HAVING A REAL BLAST HERE!, I screamed. "MEEEEE TOOOO!", she screamed as well. We saw numerous clouds above the pink afternoon sky as the ride went on. Afterwards, we got off the wagon and told each other how fun the ride was.

Another door surfaced on a giant leafless tree and we opened it to see the sights of the final world. NiGHTS and I disembarked on a metropolis with tall buildings, neon lights, giant casinos and a very big telly screen in the structure of a billboard. The final world is dubbed as Delight City.

I was astounded by the innovative constructions of the skyscrapers that made me imagine the urbanity of modern cities such as London, New York and Tokyo. We dualized again and flew above the billboard telly to watch a romantic comedy movie. We both laughed and cried as the movie progresses until its conclusion. It was the best movie we ever watched. We flew back down the ground and opened the door that takes us back to the Dream Gate.

* * *

NiGHTS and I got back at the Dream Gate from the door at the very right and saw Owl again. "Hoo hoo! You're back. How is the trip, dear Visitor?", he asked. "It was so wonderful! I get to see the beautiful scenery of each world. Every landscape was so wide that I didn't know where to start at first.", I answered with a fascinating tone.

I turned around, held NiGHTS's hand gently and said, "NiGHTS, thank you very much for a grateful journey that is worth cherishing. None of this would have been possible if it weren't for you. I promise I will visit Nightopia again and I hope to explore newer places with you soon". NiGHTS placed her other hand on top of mine and replied, "You are always welcome Alvar. You can visit here anytime, I will be much appreciated. Ever since we met, you were more than a fan. In fact, I sensed the way you dedicated your unconditional love to me. You truly are the most amazing soulmate ever."

I sat at the fountain and asked her to play "Dreams Dreams" with her invisible flute which she happily and willingly obliged to do so. As NiGHTS played the song, its tune soothed my ears and mind, reminiscing again all the good times I had with my friends and myself. Once NiGHTS was done, I stood up and clapped quietly, complimenting the beauty of her masterpiece and how very well she performed with all her heart and soul. NiGHTS simply smiled, indicating that she was overjoyed by my kind remarks.

We shifted closer, sealed our eyes slowly and kissed romantically, blushing once more and enclosing our arms around one another. As our lips touched, NiGHTS's right foot popped and so does mine, sensing the warmth of her red jewel once again. Owl was glad that NiGHTS found someone who can rely on and will always be by her side. "Aishiteru NiGHTS. Anata wa itsumo watashi no yume to kokoro no naka ni imasu.", I whispered her with tears of joy. "I love you too, Alvar. You complete me.", she whispered back to me, indicating that she can understand a bit of Japanese.

Subsequently, sparks of luminous light surrounded our bodies. "I guess I'll be waking up right about now. See you back in reality, NiGHTS!", I waved at her and she took a bow. We vanished slowly as the screen goes entirely white.

* * *

The scene cuts back to my bedroom in a bright morning where I am still asleep with NiGHTS, unaware that we got our clothes back on. We both woke up, yawning and stretching our arms up high, with vibrant lights glowing in my hands. I greeted NiGHTS with a "good morning" and asked her "Did you have a nice dream?". "Indeed", NiGHTS said as we both shared a daylight kiss, signifying the beginning of our relationship and her new life in the waking world.

* * *

End of Chapter 2


End file.
